Aquella que vive entre tigres
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: "A Suzume no le importaba, sabía que sentir su cercanía era importante para Oniyuri. Y mentiría si no admitiera que ella también la deseaba." Suzume/Oniyuri. Rated M para estar seguros.


_**Disclaimer: **Hyakko y sus personajes pertenecen a Katou Haruaki, escrito sin ánimos de lucro._

Este fic esta basado en el canon que hasta este momento he visto de Hyakko, es decir, la serie de anime y el manga hasta el cap. 43. Fue escrito para sacarme los feelings con los que quede luego de terminar la serie, en especial el ep. 12 y aquella pequeña escena entre Suzume y Oniyuri. Eso es todo, ojala les guste y se animen a darme sus opiniones al respecto~

* * *

**AQUELLA QUE VIVE ENTRE TIGRES**  
**_(O mejor dicho: un cachorro de tigre, un zorro sádico y un ogro triste)_**

¿Cuántos días habían sido esta vez? Tres, cuatro… no, cinco si no lograban volver antes de medianoche. Todo dependía de como estuviera el tránsito. El bus se detenía de vez en cuando para que subieran o bajaran pasajeros – _"cada vez menos, cada vez más extraños"-_, ellas debían descender en una de las últimas paradas así que todavía les quedaba un buen trecho que recorrer. Sentadas en la última corrida de asientos, Torako dormía con su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Suzume. A la otra chica esto no la incomodaba, estaba más que acostumbrada a estos momentos de intimidad con su amiga. Después de todo le gustaba más pasar el tiempo con Torako y los demás que con su propia familia.

No se debía a nada en concreto, simplemente era así.

El centro de la ciudad y sus luces artificiales iban quedando atrás poco a poco, dando paso a un cielo estrellado y una luna que iluminaba con suavidad las tranquilas calles de los suburbios. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde medianoche cuando el autobús se detuvo en el paradero donde debían descender. El chofer las llamó, avisándoles que este era el lugar que le habían señalado con anterioridad.

- Llegamos, Torako, despierta – bastó esto y una pequeña sacudida para que la chica despertara a regañadientes y siguiera a Suzume hasta la puerta del autobús.

Con un hasta luego y gracias, las dos amigas quedaron nuevamente solas en mitad de la calle. Todavía tenían que caminar un par de metros calle arriba para llegar a casa de Torako.

Hicieron el camino de regreso en silencio, Suzume era consciente de que Torako no albergaba ánimos de conversar. De todos modos, hablar no era realmente necesario, ella sabía lo que ocurría en aquella casa e independiente de quién hubiera iniciado la discusión o el motivo por el cual se gritaron cosas horribles, todo giraba siempre en torno a la mala relación de Torako con los demás miembros de su familia, en especial su padre. Así que caminaban en silencio y Suzume sostenía fuertemente la mano de su amiga mientras se acercaban al pórtico de su casa. Torako quería huir nuevamente, lo notaba en el ligero temblor de su mano derecha y en sus pasos cada vez más reacios.

- Todo estará bien, Torako – le susurró para calmarla.

Su amiga le sonrió; con un suspiro de resignación soltó su mano y se dispuso a tocar el timbre, pero la puerta se abrió de forma tan repentina que las sorprendió a las dos – _"cogidas en el acto" – _fue lo único que pudo pensar Suzume durante unos segundos. En el recibidor se hallaba Oniyuri, quien las observaba con una mezcla de reproche y preocupación.

- Cómo demonios supiste… - Torako no tuvo que decir más, la clara risa de su hermano llegó a sus oídos. Alzando la vista pudo notar como este las miraba desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso - … Kitsune, obviamente.

- Bienvenida, hermanita, ¿a qué prefectura escapaste esta vez? – su sonrisa la hizo estremecer. El chico las saludó a las dos y volvió a lo que sea fuera en que se mantenía entretenido - ¡Más te vale que me hayas traído algún _souvenir_!

- Torako – para cualquier persona la voz de Oniyuri podía parecer la más gélida de todas, esto se debía a su expresión impasible y a la increíble capacidad de mantenerle la mirada a quién se cruzara frente a ella, pero más que nada se debía a la reputación de dama de hierro que ostentaba ante todos – Como siempre, ni siquiera una llamada o una pista de dónde te encontrabas – Suzume veía a través de todo eso, era fácil para ella notar el dejo de preocupación en su voz y como esta se quebraba ligeramente cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Torako; aun así, todo esto era desconocido para la aludida. Torako no podía ni soñar con sostenerle firmemente la mirada a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella. Solo podía pensar en cuan diferentes eran y en cuan decepcionada estaría su hermana de ella. _"Otra vez, como siempre…"_ – Torako, esto tiene que terminar. Lo digo en serio.

- Lo siento… - fue lo único que logró decir Torako antes de fijar avergonzada su mirada en la punta de sus zapatillas embarradas. Oniyuri respiró hondo. A Suzume le dolía no poder hacer más por esa familia. Los quería a todos, los estimaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Porque ellos habían estado para ella cuando más sola se había sentido.

_Tsubame._

Suzume aguantó la urgencia de usar su celular y llamar a aquel que la acompañaba siempre.

- No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, Torako, nuestro padre… - eso fue lo único que Oniyuri no debía decir, Suzume lo sabía. Torako pasó corriendo junto a su hermana sin siquiera mirarla, subió de a dos los escalones hacia el segundo piso y con un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

Pidiendo permiso Suzume se dispuso a seguir a su amiga. En el proceso notó como la pose siempre firme de Oniyuri se desarmaba por un instante: los hombros caídos, la mirada en el suelo y una de las manos descansando derrotada sobre el pomo de la puerta. Pero a la actual presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil solo le tomó una fracción de segundo volver a su típica fachada: una doncella protegida por su impenetrable armadura de plata.

Tuvo que pasar una hora para que Torako dejara de llorar y se durmiera. Y unos treinta minutos más para que el estómago de Suzume le avisara que era tiempo de que lo alimentara y que era seguro dejar a su amiga, que ella ya dormía de forma tan profunda que su ausencia no se haría notar.

De un salto bajó la mitad de las escaleras y con otro llegó al pasillo principal de la casa. A su alrededor todo parecía en calma, pero de la cocina llegaban pequeños sonidos que denotaban la presencia de alguien en la habitación – _"un intruso"_. Para su sorpresa y decepción, ya que estaba preparada para darle una paliza a cualquiera que intentara irrumpir en la residencia Kageyama, el supuesto intruso no era nadie más que un desvelado Kitsune.

Sentado en el suelo junto al refrigerador abierto, disfrutando despreocupado de una lata de bebida y un ramen instantáneo, Kitsune la saludo con su acostumbrada desfachatez.

- Deberías cerrar el refrigerador si no quieres que se pierda comida – fue la respuesta de Suzume, pasando frente al chico y observando con duda las alacenas que se desplegaban frente a ella.

- No puedes culparme, hace un calor de mil demonios y el aire acondicionado no funciona.

- Galletas – el chico rio por ser completamente ignorado y le señaló la alacena que estaba más a su izquierda – Gracias.

Los dos comieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Cuando Suzume ya iba por la mitad del segundo paquete de galletas de coco y Kitsune raspaba los restos de ramen del envase, el chico le dirigió la palabra.

- Deberías ir a ver a tu novia.

- Torako no es mi novia, es mi amiga – Suzume le contestó sin inmutarse, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa pregunta. La verdad es que se la hacían a menudo, normalmente gente que las venía recién conociendo. Asumió que en el caso de Kitsune era simplemente para molestarla.

- Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a la pequeña Torako – la había atrapado y el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Suzume era prueba de ello. Sin decir más, terminó de comer las galletas y se retiró de la habitación, dejando al chico riendo, iluminado por la pálida luz del refrigerador a medio abrir.

_Su novia…_

Nunca se había referido a ella de esa forma, pero no podía negarlo.

Subió nuevamente al segundo piso y golpeó tres veces en la puerta de la habitación al final del pasillo, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. No escuchó una respuesta, pero no necesitaba una para entrar. Tocar era la costumbre para avisar de su presencia.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban desde afuera le permitían ver donde pisar. Pasó un minuto y sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco más a la oscuridad. La habitación estaba ordenada, como se esperaba de su ocupante, y lo único que resaltaba eran las pocas prendas de ropa fuera de lugar o en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces acá…? – una voz, proveniente desde la esquina donde la cama se encontraba. Palabras murmuradas y apenas audibles ya que quien las pronunciaba se hallaba escondida bajo las sabanas a pesar del calor.

- Puedo irme si quieres, aunque lo dudo… - Suzume dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una oscuridad aún más profunda la envolvió. La única respuesta que recibió fueron las sabanas moviéndose un poco y un cuerpo pegándose a la pared para hacerle espacio – Nos vamos a asar de calor ahí…

- No me importa – la voz le aseguró en un susurro. Suzume sonrió ante tal respuesta.

- Tan demandante como siempre, Oniyuri.

Esquivando posibles obstáculos donde pudiera tropezar, Suzume se abrió paso por la pieza hasta llegar a un costado de la cama donde Oniyuri le había hecho un hueco para que se acomodara. Se deshizo de los pantalones y con solo su ropa interior y una polera se recostó donde le señalaban. Inmediatamente unos brazos la rodearon y Oniyuri la atrajo hacia sí. Suzume no tuvo que decir nada, ni tampoco quería hacerlo y arruinar el momento. Con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Oniyuri y sintió algo húmedo en sus dedos.

- Lagrimas… - dijo en voz baja, sin poder evitar reafirmar sus pensamientos.

Oniyuri no le respondió, solo se limitó a abrazarla con un poco más de fuerza.

Suzume cerró los ojos y se sumergió en las sensaciones que aquel abrazo le producía. La forma en que los brazos de Oniyuri la rodeaban, uno a la altura de su espalda y otro en su cintura; como sus dedos trazaban delicadas figuras en su piel y como poco a poco una de sus manos se topó con el borde de su polera y lo traspasó para tener un contacto más directo por debajo de ella. A Suzume no le importaba, sabía que sentir su cercanía era importante para Oniyuri.

Y mentiría si no admitiera que ella también la deseaba.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Saotome?

Le dolía que le preguntara eso, porque para ella era tan obvia la razón.

Suzume recordaba con algo de dificultad el día en que sus padres decidieron hacer una ceremonia en memoria de su hermano gemelo fallecido. Nunca nadie le había explicado con claridad la razón por la que ella estaba en este mundo y Tsubame no. Era un recuerdo borroso para ella, pero un momento había permanecido claro en su memoria durante años. Por primera vez en su vida ella no tenía a una persona a su lado a quien tomarle la mano, en quien verse reflejada y eso le causaba una gran confusión. No entendía la razón por la que ya no podía ver a Tsubame, por qué él tenía que permanecer dormido en aquella caja de madera mientras ella vestía ese horrible vestido negro – _"¡Quiero jugar con Tsubame!"_. Su madre había roto en llanto al escucharla decir tales palabras. Nunca había conocido a Tsubame en vida, pero Suzume lo sentía a su lado constantemente y estaba segura que en algún momento incluso habían compartido pensamientos y jugarretas.

Pero nadie se daba el tiempo de tomar en cuenta a la pequeña que esperaba paciente a un lado de la lápida, mientras los demás conversaban y esperaban a que diera lugar la ceremonia. Eso, hasta el arribo de la familia Kageyama.

Suzume lo recordaba claramente. Bajaron de un auto tres niños tan diferentes entre sí, que si no hubiera visto a los padres ella no hubiera sabido que eran familia. El primero en saludarla fue un chico, no le sonrió, solo se limitó a observarla unos segundos de pies a cabeza y luego de un momento le entregó unos dulces de frambuesa que ocultaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La siguiente fue una chica de cabellera como fuego y que no encontró nada mejor que abrazarla con fuerza a pesar de que las dos eran unas completas desconocidas hasta la fecha, con una vocecita temblorosa le dijo que lo sentía y luego se hizo a un lado. La última persona también era una chica, la más alta de los tres, y con unos profundos ojos azules que la miraban inexpresivos. Con la seriedad de un adulto reflejada en su rostro hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Suzume, le dio sus condolencias y se retiró junto a su familia.

Todo podría haber pasado por una simple anécdota si no hubiera sido por lo que pasó un rato después.

La gente se reunió alrededor de ella y de la lápida, sus padres no podían ocultar la pena y permanecían ahogados en su propio dolor, olvidándose de la niña que junto a ellos anhelaba el contacto de su hermano perdido. Su mano se sentía tan vacía en ese momento. Por eso le sorprendió que de repente alguien la tomara de su mano izquierda y la sujetara con firmeza. Era la chica de cabello azul claro, que sin dirigirle la mirada se limitó a tomar su mano y no soltarla en todo el tiempo que duró la ceremonia, unos minutos después su hermana la imitó y tomó su mano derecha, pero esta vez Suzume recibió una sonrisa y un nombre – _"Torako"_. Su hermano, que luego sabría que se llamaba Kitsune, se ubicó a un lado d Torako y le dirigió una escueta sonrisa.

En ese momento y por primera vez en años sintió que estaba completa.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos, Oniyuri?

- Claro que sí, eras tan pequeña…

Suzume se sonrojó y besó suavemente el cuello de Oniyuri.

- ¿Por qué tomaste mi mano en ese momento? - la aludida se toma un momento para responder, Suzume siente como la miran directamente a los ojos y no puede evitar esconder su rostro en el cuello de Oniyuri, quien sonríe levemente y pasa sus dedos por entre sus cabellos.

- Creo que fue porque aquella tarde sentí la urgencia de protegerte.

Suzume sonríe, aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Oniyuri.

- Ves, es lo mismo para mí.

Para su sorpresa Oniyuri se incorpora y se acomoda sobre ella, sentándose en sus caderas e inmovilizándola en aquella posición. O al menos eso es lo que le hace creer, las dos saben que Suzume tiene la fuerza para dar vuelta los papeles en cualquier momento, pero no le importa estar en esa posición. Disfruta cuando Oniyuri deja caer sus defensas y se comporta como alguien de su edad. Después de un rato en que se observan mutuamente y Oniyuri recorre con sus manos la piel de su estómago hasta casi llegar a su pecho, sin atreverse a ir más allá, Suzume se incorpora y la besa de improviso; con sus brazos rodea su cuello y la obliga a caer sobre ella en la cama.

Al separarse Suzume besa la frente de Oniyuri y le asegura que mañana todo mejorará.

- Saotome… - Oniyuri vuelve a besarla, esta vez con más urgencia y Suzume se deja hacer, las manos de Oniyuri tiemblan cuando con sus dedos rozan el borde de su sujetador. Suzume lo desabrocha presurosa y con seguridad toma las manos de Oniyuri para posarlas sobre sus senos desnudos - ¡Sa-Saotome…!

- Eres mi novia, llámame por mi nombre.

Oniyuri posa su frente en la de Suzume, cerrando los ojos por un momento, sobrepasada por la sensación del cuerpo semidesnudo de Suzume junto al suyo. Luego besa su frente, la punta de su nariz, su mejilla izquierda para bajar por último a su cuello. Se detiene cuando siente a Suzume contener un gemido y sonríe, agradecida de tener a alguien que la ama a ese grado a su lado.

- Gracias, Suzu… adoro ser tu novia.

Esa noche, mientras el pequeño tigre sueña y el astuto zorro planea nuevas tretas, el ogro triste por fin comienza a conocer de qué se trata aquello que los demás llaman felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente Torako entra corriendo y sin avisar en la habitación de su hermana.

Tarda una semana en recuperarse de la impresión.

FIN


End file.
